


indecent proposal

by Mantykora



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 6, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Propositions, Spoils of War, To the Victor Go the Spoils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantykora/pseuds/Mantykora
Summary: the art of propositioning a warlord





	indecent proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Part of MadaTobi Week 2018 - Day 6: To the victor go the spoils

An eerie feeling of being watched woke Madara from his sleep. Mindful of his body still being sore from the labours of the last battle he deliberately raised himself on the cot. The covers sled off his shoulders, leaving him sitting only in a pair of pants. The chilly night air prickled at his warm flesh causing a light shiver to danced across his skin.

"Did you lost your way?" Madara asked the figure standing in the entrance to his tent.

He would question his skills as an elite shinobi if he had not been able to sense a presence of an intruder in his tent. Even as worn out by the battle as he was, but especially when the bulk of their army still remind outside of the Konoha's borders.

Yet waking up in the middle of the night to see Hashirama's younger brother staring at him was both bizarre and unnerving. No excuse came to his mind as to why Tobirama Senju was inside his tent wearing only a sleeping yukata.

He briefly considered it to be a part of a drug induced hallucination since the younger man looked almost otherworldly. Standing silently in the darkness of the tent with his pale skin, white hair and blood-red eyes he could pass for a ghostly apparition.

When Tobirama stepped closer and into a small patch of moonlight streaming down through a gap in the rooftop, Madara noticed some other curious details.

The visible part of Tobirama's chest was flushed light pink. From the shorter distance the other man's alleviated breathing and slightly dilated pupils did not escape Madara's attention. He couldn't help, but ponder whether the younger man was drunk. Did he indulge in a cup of celebratory drink too much?

Almost self-consciously, Tobirama's hands came up to fiddle with the sash of his yukata. But there was no hesitation when he looked Madara straight in the eyes.

"I wanted to say that I am grateful. For you saving my life," he declared haughtily despite the humble purpose of his visit.

 _In the middle of the night?_ Madara thought incredulously. His expression must have betrayed some of his inner thoughts, because Tobirama chose to explain himself further.

"I also wanted to say that your strategy secured our victory. Your contribution to the battle itself was tremendous," he continued.

Madara blinked, befuddled. For a brief moment he thought that he was indeed dreaming, because no way in hell would he ever get Tobirama Senju to admit that he did something wrong. On Madara's account no less.

He had to fight tooth and nail to get his strategy across the Senju's bulk-headness. For all his skills and intelligence the man was awfully shortsighted and predictable. It all almost didn't work in the end, because of that damned pride of the younger man. Madara had to intervene at the cost of his own health to push the assault to fruition and to prevent Tobirama from getting mauled to death. An act that Madara took as a humiliating blow to Tobirama's pride, because since then Senju chose to actively avoid him. Being in life-debt to Madara must have been an unbearable state for the younger man.

Madara allowed himself for some smugness in the light of this revelation. Drunk or not, one did not look a gifted horse in the mouth. The opportunity to have Tobirama Senju humbled by his own admission of defeat would probably never come up again.

"Oh, did you? Were you loosing sleep on my account?" Madara asked, shooting the younger man an amused smirk.

Tobirama registered the change in Madara's mood and didn't hide his scowl. That alone spoke to Madara how conflicted the man was and how much it had had to cost him to come here and say it.

But Tobirama chose not to stay indifferent to Madara's jab and retaliated in the typical for him fashion. With dry wit.

"As I said before I am very grateful for sparing my sibling the loss of his last brother," he replied.

The change of the tone had soured Madara's mood. He might not stand Tobirama, but he did held Hashirama in his good graces.

"Therefore, I'd like to offer you something as a token of my appreciation," Senju went on.

Saying that, Tobirama untied the sash and let the material of his yukata unravel. The fabric parted revealing Tobirama's body. When Madara trailed his eyes all the way down he discovered that Tobirama had absolutely nothing under his yukata.

"You?! What?!" he sputtered. He felt like a victim of a very sick joke. Being propositioned by his adversary as means of repaying a dept was downright humiliating. Was Tobirama's opinion on him so low that he thought he could bribe Madara with a pity fuck? (He did not look that desperate, did he?) Was that the Senju's plan all along? To humiliate him?

Anger boiled up inside him and he let it spill over. "Really, Tobirama? Bartering with your body? Is this how you solved the issue of the Nishimura estate? What will Hashirama say if he learns of that, hmm?"

The younger man scowled, clearly insulted by Madara's implications.

"Don't take it as if I'm doing it out of obligation or misplaced sense of duty. I already said my part on that!" he snarled. "I am willing. This is-"

For the first time that night Tobirama broke their eye contact and his face took on a distant, thoughtful look.

"Your personal flaws aside, Madara. You're the only reason we're celebrating victory right now. Your conduct on the battlefield had left me... I had to reevaluate some of my precognitive views I had on you and I... I found you worth further consideration."

The awkwardly worded, but very heated declaration on the account of the reserved man had left Madara speechless. Had the younger Senju just confessed?

Unperturbed by the silence and encouraged by the lack of dismissal on Madara's part, Tobirama continued.

"For the lack of better words treat my emerged interest as one of the benefits to your victory, part of your spoils of war, so to say."

Having said that, Tobirama stepped closer and Madara had to remember to swallow. His eyes lingered on Tobirama's invitingly parted lips before dropping down to the man's flagging erection. This close he could also spy a shining, wet trail on the inside of Tobirama's tights.

"I have prepared," Tobirama's next words confirmed Madara's observations. "I'm yours to do as you please tonight."

To fulfill the picture Tobirama tipped his chin up challengingly and asked. "Will you have me?"

"You horny dog!" Madara growled under his breath at that cocksure attitude.

Until now, Madara had never considered Tobirama in any sexual manner. Their animosity successfully prevented that. (That, and the fact that Tobirama was Hashirama's younger brother.) If things were as Tobirama admitted to, the younger man had not considered him a sexual partner before now either.

To think that the violent display of his fire wielding on the battlefield could make Tobirama hot and bothered enough to seek him out in the middle of the night. Did Tobirama spend the evening masturbating to the image of him? Madara found that vision strangely gratifying, none less than the thought that _he_ had made it true.

Tobirama Senju had come to him willingly with a promise of surrender on his lips. It was truly an offering befitting a warlord returning victorious.

Initial doubts on turning Tobirama away started to loose their appeal as beginnings of lust stirred in the pit of his stomach. The admission stroked Madara's ego in a very favorable way.

Of course, Madara did not fool himself. Tobirama offered himself out of pure selfish desire. Even submitting he retained a level of control. He was giving himself up on his own volition after all. In the end Madara could not do anything but take him up on the offer or turn him down.

Yet, despite the dubious circumstances Madara found himself not less wanting.

"Come here," he commanded and gestured with his hand to the space in front of him.

Tobirama's yukata sled down his shoulders and spilled under his feet. He confidently stepped out of the circle of clothes and moved toward Uchiha with an inviting/languid swing to his hips.

Madara smirked at the performance and as Tobirama came closer he lazily spread his legs to made more room for the other man to step in. Once the younger man was standing between his tights, he reached toward white hair and Tobirama obliged him by dipping forward. Without any needless gentleness Madara grabbed him by his scalp and tugged down. Tobirama went along with the silent command and smoothly dropped to his knees. His head fell against the inside of Madara's tights and he looked up to the older man with his eyes half-closed and full of want.

Madara did not protest when Tobirama tugged at the hem of his pants. Still keeping a firm hold on Senju's hair Madara leaned back on his other hand and lifted his hips off the bed. His pants were pulled down to the ground and off his legs. Liberated out of the confines of his clothes, his semi-hard cock sprung up between them.

The sight of Tobirama on his knees between his legs, his mouth so close to his cock relieved Madara of any doubts left. He tugged Tobirama closer and his Sharingan whirled to life to capture the moment. Tobirama did not comment on the new development, but when he nuzzled against Madara's cock he made sure to made it as visually provocative as possible.


End file.
